cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hallbjorn
The Kingdom of Hallbjorn is a newly founded nation located in the south-western reaches of Alaska. It was a constitutional monarchy, until the February Revolution, shortly after its founding, in which the Emperor dissolved his own position. Quetzecoatl I now governs his nation as Prime Minister, rather than Emperor. Hallbjorn was founded on January 27, 2007 with the official recognition of the Hallbjornian Sovereignty Doctrine. The nation's capital city is Vaggadun. Origin The area now known as Hallbjorn was formerly inhabited by various nomadic societies, one of which was the Hallbjornian Tribe. These nomadic societies often confronted each other in the name of power, prestige, and territorial gain. These conflicts were fairly rare and inconclusive in previous decades, but that changed when an ambitious young Hallbjornian nobleman named Quetzecoatl assumed control of the society after the death of his uncle, Tlapotec. Quetzecoatl soon launched an aggressive campaign of war and diplomacy against many other tribes in the region. One by one he managed to defeat and assimilate them, either through war or through diplomatic negotiation. Eventually, after the defeat of the Asokan tribe in the Battle of Sooke, Every tribe in the region signed the Hallbjornian Sovereignty Doctrine, by which they were assimilated into the nation under the rule of Quetzecoatl. Despite having often used war as a means to unify the region under a single, unified nation, the Hallbjornian people generally look upon their ruler with reverence. Military One of the first orders of business for the newly recognized Kingdom was to organize a defensively based military, to be used in matters of policing and national security. What came to be was the Hallbjorn Defence Force, or HDF. It consists mainly of small numbers of infantrymen charged with policing duties, and if necessary, to defend the nation from foreign aggression. Hallbjorn is currently in the process of increasing troop strength as well as forming an offensively capable division of the army that could deploy over seas or be sent to allied nations to aid them in possible military struggles. This offensive army is most likely far in coming, however. After the February Revolution, the HDF remained intact and fully operational. The HDF was nearly put to the test, when sudden provocation from another new nation forced Quetzecoatl to instate a Defcon Level of 3. It was the first time in the nation's history when the military alertness level was raised past the normal DEFCON level of 5. The HDF performed their defensive duties well, efficiently preparing their defences and readying themselves for battle during the crisis. No live shots were fired however, and the crisis was resolved without direct confrontation. Allegiances Hallbjorn is a new prospective member nation of the National Alliance of Arctic Countries, or NAAC. Hallbjornians hope that membership in this powerful organization will help fuel their nation for new growth and prosperity. Resources Hallbjorn's two main exports are Coal and Lumber, although through trade it has connected with a number of other resources, such as gold, aluminum, lead, and various spices. Hallbjorn tries to be liberal in its acceptance of foreign trade agreements, although it also must ensure that it is acting in the interest both of itself and of the NAAC before accepting such contracts. Government and Religion Hallbjorn was originally founded as a Constitutional Monarchy, with Norse as its official religion. However, after the "February Revolution" in which the populace of Hallbjorn conducted a series of (mostly peaceful) protests against the current religious and governmental systems, Quetzecoatl I decided it was time to dissolve the position of "Emperor" and accede to the demands of his people to adopt Voodoo as the nation's official religion. Since this time Hallbjorn has continued to make strides in adopting a new permanent form of government, with both Republican and Communist parties in Hallbjorn attempting to shape the new government. Links * National Alliance of Arctic Countries (NAAC) Category:Nations